Don't You Cry For Me
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [S and J OneShot] Between Haunted and Twilight, Suze and Jesse share a tender moment.


**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

_Hello, people. Random fluff time. This takes place during the Jesse's ghost days (between Haunted and Twilight). __Hope you tolerate it:-p._

_

* * *

_

How weird is it that weddings depress me? I mean, they never used to. At least before I moved here.

And met Jesse.

Now weddings just remind me that I'll never have a wedding, kids, and all that normal stuff.

Because Jesse is dead, and can't marry or bear children.

So, there I was. Sitting there at the wedding reception for Andy's niece, not knowing anyone but my mom. But mom wasn't sitting at the table with me, avoiding the social situation. She was out on the dance floor with Andy, having one too many drinks.

Brad and David were also out there, having a good time. Jake would have been too, if he wasn't working. I had hoped that David might have been sitting with me, avoiding his family possibly and boring me with an in depth discussion of physics or something equally lame, but no. Instead, I was sitting alone.

With cake.

My second piece of it.

It was a sad, sad sight.

Deciding that the rest room would be a much more fun place, I got up and left the reception.

Which was when I saw him.

"Hey, Jesse." I said, looking around to make sure no one was around. Knowing my luck, my new relatives would end up thinking that I was schizo. "What are you doing here?" Not that I was complaining, or anything..

"I heard you calling." He said simply.

"I never called you." I told him, walking in the general direction of the restroom simply because, well, I felt like stretching my legs. Plus, there were some nooks and crannies on the way that we could hopefully make out in. "I was thinking about you, though."

"All good things, I hope." He joked.

"Yeah." Sorta. Except for the whole can't-marry-a-dead-guy thing.

Seconds later, Jesse turned down another hall. I, of course, followed like a puppy. Like a hopeless girl. A hopeless, pathetic girl in love. So sue me, all you feminists. I follow him where he goes.

He led me into a empty, dark room. Or it was dark until he turned on a light. It appeared to be a confrence room, next to the wedding reception. I could hear the music very faintly.

"God forbid someone saw you talking to yourself..." Jesse said with a grin.

I grinned and walked over to where he was casually leaning against the table. I wrapped my arms around his neck before asking. "Or kissing air?" Then, I kissed him gently on the lips, savoring the taste.

His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer, before moving up to my hair. The kiss deepened, but only briefly. Jesse pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"You look beautiful." He breathed.

Beautiful: doubted. But I did look pretty decent. I had on a classic black dress, and my hair was down in waves. An improvement from jeans and a t-shirt, but still.

Hey, if Jesse approved, I must have done something right.

"And you look dashing as always..." I said with a perfected faux British accent, grinning.

And then we just stood there, in eachother's embrace. My head on Jesse's chest, listening for a heart beat that I foolishly hoped would come. I suddenly felt a rush of sadness. I know I've always said that I don't care about the fact that there's practically no future with Jesse. But right then, I had a reality check. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Susannah?" Jesse asked, his voice dripping with concern. "What's wrong?"

He led me to a chair, letting me sit down. He bent down in front of me, gently wiping a tear or two away with his thumb. I looked up into his eyes, filled with tender concern.

"It's nothing." I told him, because at the moment, nothing was wrong anymore.

"It's not nothing. Tell me." He said sternly.

So I spilled. "Well, it's just that I don't want what we have to end. I'm the happiest I've ever been right now, with you, and I'm afraid to lose you."

I watched his adam's apple bob up and down. "Querida... I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly?"

Jesse laughed a deep chuckle.He moved closer and kissed me softly on the nose, slowly planting kisses on my face. I giggled. Yes, giggled.

"I love you so much, Querida. Nothing will ever change that. Even you being old and wrinkly." He added, with a slight smirk.

Wait- he just said he loved me! I mean, I kinda always knew, but to hear him actually vocalize it was something else entirely.

"I love you, too." I told him. I soon started crying again, but not in sadness. In joy.

Then, Jesse did something else totally unexpected: He pulled me out of the chair and started singing.

_I come from Alabama  
With my banjo on my knee  
I'm going to Louisiana,  
My true love for to see_

It rained all night  
The day I left  
The weather it was dry  
The sun so hot,  
I froze to death  
Susannah, don't you cry

Jesse pulled me close and held me tightly as he softly sang to me, slowly swaying to the music. His breath tickled my ear, but not in a particularly annoying way.

_Oh, Susannah,  
Oh don't you cry for me  
For I come from Alabama  
With my banjo on my knee_

I grinned as the words came flowed from him. His voice had such a calming effect on me.

_I had a dream the other night  
When everything was still  
I thought I saw Susannah  
A-coming down the hill_

The buckwheat cake  
Was in her mouth  
The tear was  
In her eye  
Says I, I'm coming from the south  
Susannah, don't you cry

Oh, Querida,  
Oh don't you cry for me  
For I come from Alabama  
With my banjo on my knee

I felt a sudden drop of water on the top of my head. It took me a moment to realize it was a tear. Jesse's.

I looked up at him and saw another rolling down his cheek. He was looking down at me with such raw emotion, it sent chills down my spine. I reached up and wiped them away, smiling slightly at how much the roles were reversed. I was comforting him, now.

"You should get back to the reception. Before they send out a search party." He added with a small laugh.

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

He bent down and gave me a soft, briefkiss. "Love you." Jesse whispered.

"Love you, too." I gave his hand a final squeeze before turning around and heading towards the door. I looked back, well, because that's what you do. But he had already left.

* * *

_I hope it turned out O.K. If there are missing spaces between words, it's probably because of when I saved it. It tends to leave out spaces. It's kinda wierd._

_Anywho, review please._


End file.
